


The Woman With You

by Shipitlikeasteamboat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitlikeasteamboat/pseuds/Shipitlikeasteamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has had a long week and all she wants is to be home with her wife and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman With You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song The Woman With You by Kenny Chesney

Cat pulled into the driveway of the beach house at 6:50. She sat there for minute just enjoying the fact that she was home and this horrible week could finally be considered over. It seemed that recently no one was able to do their jobs properly. And unfortunately Cat hand't been able to fire any of them because the useless peons were needed until at least the finalization of this merger. That did not mean that she wasn't already looking for their replacements. 

Slowly getting out and picking up the groceries Kara had asked her to get on her way to the house from the trunk Cat took a deep breath. The lack of scrambling to her side by her loyalest companions (if they could team together and make cat puns at her expense, you can bet your ass she was going to call them out on being the personification of golden retrievers) most likely meant that her wife and son were still out frolicking on the beach. Knowing them, Carter had probably talked Kara into throwing him in the waves with her super strength or maybe even flying low over the waves. There were benefits to having a private beach for miles around. 

Cat was meant to already be out there with them. Her "staycation" (which counted because they were still technically within National City limits even if they weren't staying at their usual residence) had been supposed to start yesterday but the recent acquisition of CatCo's newest publication, which was based out of Metropolis, meant that Cat had been needed on hand this last week. The morons working for her had royally screwed up with the contract and Cat had been needed in Metropolis yesterday to personally make sure everything went smoothly from then on out. Not having faith in any after that she had stayed in the office all day today to make sure everything was finalized properly. 

God, there were so many days that she missed having Kara as her assistant. Cat had always given the girl a lot of grief but she had honestly been the best assistant Cat had ever had, even without her superpowers. If Kara had been there this screw up would have never happened. Still, it wasn't worth it to give up the relationship they had now. There was nothing in the universe that would make her give Kara up now. And Kara loved being able to be Supergirl and work on her art with all of her spare time. 

It had been a surprise to Cat when she saw how talented the girl was but once she learned she knew she had to help Kara, she was beyond talented. 

It was 6:55 now and she was only an hour later then she thought she would be. Juggling the two bags while trying to unlock and open the door was proving difficult. One awkward motion to move a bag to the other arm caused the other to fall and break. There were now groceries over the deck, lawn, and rolling down to the curb. 

Fantastic. One more thing to top off this hellacious week. 

Before she could even utter a single curse out loud the door was open and after a gust of wind all of the lost items were retrieved, the still together bag was taken from her with a brush against her cheek, and then Kara was there in front of her. 

The smile, the one the put the sun to shame, always eased the tension in Cat. She could just feel the stress easing from her body as she felt her own smile slowly gain space on her face. 

Kara grabbed her hands and slowly pulled her in. A brief kiss on the lips and then she was pulled even more fully into her wife for a hug. There was really nothing like feeling safe in the arms of her wife. Those muscular arms holding her, knowing there was nothing on this Earth that could reach her there. Staying like that long enough for the rest of the tension to drain from her body, they then moved over the the swing at the end of the porch. 

They just sat there, Cat's head on Kara's shoulder and cuddled into her wife's side with her arm around her. The sky was turning red from the setting sun, slowly bleeding in to the night. 

"Looks like you missed one, Sunny D," she said as she gestured to a can of beans that had somehow escaped her notice in her dash to pick up the lost groceries. 

Feeling the shrug of the shoulder under her before she heard the response.

"It happens. I just wanted to get them picked quickly so we could do this."

Just humming in response they stayed sitting in the silence. 

"Where's Carter?"

With a chuckle Kara couldn't quite suppress, "he's passed out on the couch. We spent most of the day on the beach but it was a very active day. Lots of swimming, and building sandcastles, and running around finding things on the beach. He's been out for about 45 minutes now. I should probably wake him up but I just got back from a quick flight when I heard you at the door."

Cat let out another hum to acknowledge she heard. This. This right here is what made her life perfect. She had found the best partner. Someone who loved her, and loved her son like he was from her own womb. Someone who knew just when to keep still and hold her. Someone that pushed her when she needed it and didn't back down when she knew she was in the right. 

With another sigh she let it all out. 

"I've spent this last week doing everything. And I'm not exaggerating this time, I mean literally everything. My assistant was out on Monday and the temp was less then useless so I had to actually go to other departments myself. We had the board meeting Wednesday and you know what all that entails. At one point I had to fix my own coffee and wouldn't you know the coffee maker broke and I was just so desperate I fixed it myself. Same thing with the copy machine but that was partially because it was Tuesday night when I was alone in the office. If I didn't own the company I would update my resume after this week. And on top of everything there was the merge and the shit storm that went with that. Then I was invited to a gala last night since I was in Metropolis and you know how much I detest having to dance backwards in high heels. Really what is so wrong with a woman leading? I do it everywhere else, might as well on the dance floor as well."

She felt a squeeze of her upper arm in support. 

"Did you know I graduated with a business degree? What am I saying. Of course you know. I wanted to, maybe not take over the world, but influence it for the better. And I have. I knew it would be hard work but sometimes reality is even more then you could ever imagine it to be. The only thing that still makes it so wonderful is knowing that you're there for me. That and a glass of scotch to go with a nice jacuzzi bath. I had this plan, and for the most part it all worked out in the end. But life just happened so quickly."

Cat sat up and turned to look at Kara. 

She looked into those crystal blue eyes looking at her with love and wonder. She brought her hand up to push a bit of hair out of Kara's face and behind her ear, refusing to look away. Slowly, more slowly then she knew she could when everything she ever needed was before her, she leaned in. Watching as Kara sucked in a breath waiting for Cat to reach her and staring at her like she was the only thing in the universe. Softly, so softly, she kissed those pink lips, barely applying any pressure before leaning more and taking that bottom lip between both of hers. 

Pulling away just a enough to be able to look at her wife without going cross-eyed she waited until she could see those glowing sapphires the taller blonde called eyes again. 

"But with all that I have, all that I've created and acquired. The best thing is just being able to be the woman with you. Being the woman you see in me and being able to spend my life with you."


End file.
